warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeyfur
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Honeykit |apprentice=Honeypaw |warrior=Honeyfur |mother=Lilyheart |father=Snowbush |sister=Leafshade |brother=Larksong |foster sisters=Violetshine, Twigbranch |mentor=Molewhisker |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=Unknown }} Honeyfur is a white she-cat with yellow splotches and green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Before Alderpaw leaves to go on his quest, Honeykit and her siblings are seen playing around Daisy and Lilyheart's paws. :After returning from the journey, Alderpaw enters the nursery, Lilyheart tells him to be careful about where he puts his paws. He looks down and asks why, as her three kits, Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit are play-fighting with each other on the floor of the den. :Honeykit is seen with her littermates, and Twigkit asks what an apprentice is. Larkkit explains to her that it's when a cat is six moons old, they receive a mentor, and learn to become a warrior. Honeykit comments that they get to fight foxes, badgers, and rival cats. :When Alderpaw and Sparkpaw take Twigkit and Violetkit to the Gathering, Sparkpaw reassures the nervous kits that they'll have a lot to tell Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit when they get home. Thunder and Shadow :Leafpool mentions that Honeykit and her siblings are too boisterous for their foster sister Twigkit. The kits nose through the apprentices' den, and she-kit sighs that she can see Sparkpaw and Alderpaw's nests already in there. Later on, the three littermates clamber over a fallen beech. Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine den because of a cough, since Lilyheart is too busy with Leafkit and Larkkit. The tom meows that she's been miserable all morning, and Jayfeather calls Alderpaw to check her for a fever. The medicine cat apprentice doesn't think she has one, and Honeykit soon mentions that she shared a rabbit with Leafkit and Larkkit. Jayfeather tells Alderpaw to fetch chervil, and the kit eats it reluctantly. Twigkit tells Honeykit that Leafkit and Larkkit are going to explore some ferns and called for her to hurry up. The gray she-kit asks to join but Honeykit states that Leafkit caught a frog there last time and she’ll only get in the way of hunting. Twigkit persists, but she still refuses, citing that she's too noisy. Later on, Honeykit and her littermates doze beside their mother outside the nursery. :Later, Twigkit decides to leave camp and bring back watermint to impress her Clanmates. She imagines Leafkit, Honeykit and Larkkit will be amazed. She falls into the lake instead though, and Honeykit and Leafkit constantly tease her because of it. After, Twigkit is impatient to tell Honeykit and Leafkit that she is special like Jayfeather. Honeypaw becomes an apprentice with her mentor being Molewhisker. Twigpaw also becomes an apprentice and thinks that she wants to become as good as them. They have been learning battle moves while Twigpaw has been hunting. However, they were apprenticed when it was heavily snowing and prey was scarce. :On the way to the Gathering, Leafpaw and Larkpaw jostle near the tree-bridge. Molewhisker tries to convince his scared apprentice to cross, promising he'll grab her if she slips. Rosepetal nudges them so Honeypaw can go first, but Larkpaw teases that she's scared of water. On the island, Honeypaw and her siblings race into the clearing. Leafpaw calls out to Nightpaw and Breezepaw, greeting with a purr and hurrying to them, with her littermates trailing behind. One night, Leafpool calls to Alderpaw, and Honeypaw snores in her nest. When a ShadowClan patrol comes to ThunderClan camp, Honeypaw and her siblings whisper excitedly to each other near the fresh-kill pile. After the next Gathering, Honeypaw asks Twigpaw if she's okay. The gray she-cat replies with a choked voice that her sister is with the rogues. Shattered Sky :She becomes a warrior with the name Honeyfur. Before the battle against the Kin, Twigpaw observes Honeyfur and her littermates, ready for their first chance to fight for their Clan as true warriors. Darkest Night :Honeyfur is first seen in the beginning of the book, walking to the Gathering with her Clan, beside Lilyheart and Twigpaw. :At a different Gathering later on, when Rowanstar announces that Tigerheart has gone missing, she and Bumblestripe exchange glances, while other ThunderClan cats behave nervously. Alderheart notes that this is because they had all seen Tigerheart and Dovewing, who has also gone missing, do many things together when the former was in ThunderClan. River of Fire : The Raging Storm : Trivia Interesting facts *Honeyfur has WindClan blood through Windflight, kittypet blood through Princess, and SkyClan blood through Willowpelt. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Lilyheart: Father: :Snowbush:Revealed on Kate's Blog Sister: :Leafshade: Brother: :Larksong: Foster sisters: :Twigbranch: :Violetshine: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Cloudtail: :Brackenfur: Uncles: :Dewnose: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Great aunts: :Cinderpelt: Great uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: Great aunts/uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Half-great-uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: Great-grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: :Princess: Great-grandfathers: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Whitestorm: Great-great aunts: :Goldenflower: :Brindleface: :Mistlekit: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-great uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Firestar: :Snowkit: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: Great-great aunts/uncles: :Unnamed kits: :Unidentified kits: Great-great-grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Thistleclaw: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Adderfang: :Jake: Great-great-grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Snowfur: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: :Nutmeg: Great-great-great aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :One-eye: Great-great-great-uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-great-great-great uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: :Fallowsong: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Stempaw: :Shellpaw: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Darkstripe: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Snapkit: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: :Flipkit: |''See More''}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes References and citations ru:Медогривкаde:Honigfellfr:Honeyfur (CT)fi:Honeyfurpl:Słodkie Futro Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Warriors Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters